User talk:WorldOfChaos
Please, stop ::You an admin warning me you're gonna ban me? If not, then don't tell me to stop. The description comparing it to Anubis is overly-detailed and unnecessary; you could just as easily say he looks like Batman. The sentence is sloppy in comparison with the rest of the section, and the Anubis reference is not needed. The description already there combined with the images of the armor are sufficient, and removing the reference makes the article as a whole look nicer. --WorldOfChaos 00:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I have told you my reasoning now kindly gtfo my page. --WorldOfChaos 17:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, bitch!--WorldOfChaos 22:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Let me start from the beginning. I don't like the demyx guy because of his arrogant revert summary that contained no reasoning. And I called the Namine kid a bitch because she called me a jerk. Oh, and please don't use my talk page for a forum. If you want to ask the demyx guy why he is commenting on this, do it on his page please. Thanks.--WorldOfChaos 23:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::You obviously didn't read my previous comment. I realize you have a name, and regardless of how you think I'm acting, it would be polite not to start insulting. If you start namethrowing, I'll throw right back. --WorldOfChaos 23:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Warning Wikia policy is that talk pages may be archived, but cannot be erased or have comments removed. Small edits (like to fix an error in spelling or grammar) are fine. Incidentally, I am an admin, and if I find anymore language like you've used above, you will be banned. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 23:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) There's no need to attempt to intimidate me, I am unintimidated by the elderly (assumption entirely based on your user page description), and I have no grievance towards you, especially since you talk with reason. Can you explain this archive feature, or tell me where I can learn about it? By the way, is there any chance that ugly warning box could be removed, since I only removed the contents twice, and both times I was unaware of the policy? I understand if it cannot be done. --WorldOfChaos 23:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I told you not to do that and so did Lady EO. If you don't believe me, Lady Kate, check the history.--'NinjaSheik' 00:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) No, it is also against wiki policy to remove the warnings. LapisScarab 00:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I can see that this is an unmovable object, and I definitely don't feel like being an unstoppable force for this. --WorldOfChaos 00:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Let me give you a piece of advice: When you get three warnings, you're out. So, I watch it if I were you.--'NinjaSheik' 00:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) BebopKate told me that small edits are fine (no she did not say "just spelling and grammar" she used those as an example), and I don't have any idea who "Lord EO" or "Lady Kate" are (well the Kate is kinda implicit) and am changing it to the correct names, thank you. Oh, and thanks for the advice. I agree that I watch it if you were me. --WorldOfChaos 00:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I call them that. I've always have. Lord EO was what I used to call him until he changed his account name and Lady Kate is short for BebopKate. Change it again and I can give you another warning.--'NinjaSheik' 00:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) NinjaSheik likes to use nicknames, but it isn't your fault for not knowing that. That said, what point was there in changing her message in the first place? Anyone who was confused, including you, would just have to ask who she was talking about. And you clearly knew who she meant, otherwise you wouldn't have known what names to change "Lord EO" and "Lady Kate" to. LapisScarab 00:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and in response to your earlier question concerning archives, see . EDIT:And please take note that archiving talk pages is preferrably used if they get too long. LapisScarab 00:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::... Did either of you read ANYTHING I said? BebopKate told me that small edits are fine ', and name corrections isn't a big edit, right? Now I will wait a day or so, and if BebopKate (or any other admin) finds no problem with me changing the names, I will change them back because I like it that way on my talk page. ::Man, if you people haunted the articles as much as you're haunting my talk page, I wouldn't even have to BE on this wiki to help clean it up!--WorldOfChaos 15:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) She meant to articles! You are such a jerk!--'NinjaSheik 21:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Calm down NinjaSheik, at the top of this section, Kate did say that spelling and grammar edits are okay on the talk pages. Why don't we agree to disagree? LapisScarab 22:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay, let me rephrase that; She meant the arcitles, inculding talk page, but you still can't changes someone else's comments.--'NinjaSheik' 22:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) That's true, don't change comments unless they're cussing you out or doing something else like that. --Nitrous X 22:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) yo hey, dude, i'm Neumannz, nice to meet you. i was reading your page and was surprised to see that you mentioned Sora/Riku pair-ups, but not Roxas/Axel--which annoys the living crap outta me because it's so bloody persistent (like, even more than S/R). anyway, i like your mission statement, though i haven't noticed any really bad examples of wordiness (the anubis thing wasn't wordy, just wrong), but as a guy who's sat back and watched other ridiculous arguments over edits, i gotta say, you're not gonna get anywhere being confrontational, because there are too many people on this wiki who will react in kind. so, maybe try for more diplomacy, 'cause most editors will be reasonable if you are, too (even/especially NinjaSheik) ——Neumannz 00:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, I realized there would be problems with confrontation. And yeah the Anubis thing WAS wrong, it's just that experience with stubborn internet types told me that I had to give some kind of reason. But what do you mean by "diplomacy"? --WorldOfChaos 00:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::frowns well, i'm lookin' higher up on this page, and "gtfo" was probably a bad idea. also, the line where you ask Sheik if she was going to ban you, and if not, etc. could have been worded better (though i can see what the idea was supposed to be). also, calling Kate "elderly", even if it was true (it's not; she's like, 30). --Neumannz 00:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::The elderly comment doesn't bother me. It's part of the joke, actually. But yeah, "gtfo" and cursing at others aren't well received here. It's okay to argue your points, but don't get nasty or abusive because it goes pretty much nowhere, as I'm sure you've pretty much seen before. Keep your cool, contribute, and you should be fine. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 01:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yes well you have to understand how it is for me when several people start filling up my talk page with crap, especially when my edits are being reverted by stuckup internet nerds (posting an image as an edit summary and saying "fail" is, in my eyes, stuckup). I for one would consider "gtfo" rather generous, but I understand. And to Neumannz, I still don't have a clear understanding of what you meant by "diplomacy", but if you meant what BebopKate said (argue but be nice etc.) then yeah I knew that, I was just frustrated by NinjaSheik's pointless comments on my page. --WorldOfChaos 15:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC)